


Daring Love

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: Roaring 20's [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, beginning of relationship, sleep overs, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: The real parties dont involve alcohol, they have games and laughter
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Roaring 20's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587010
Kudos: 98





	Daring Love

**Author's Note:**

> this was the 'slow burn' fic. its so stupid. please love it as much as I do

“Parties are overrated. All you really need is us,” MJ said. 

The ‘us’ in question being Peter, Ned, MJ, and Harley all gathered in the living room of Harley’s part of the tower. Abbie had been there earlier when they had been ice skating, but she had her own plans to kick off the decade. 

“Yeah,” Ned piped up. “We’re just as cool as those losers.”

“You do realize that you called us losers too, right?”

“Shut up MJ. You know what I mean.”

She grunted and got up, presumably for more snacks. 

“Don’t take it personally, Ned. She’s just grumpy because she isn’t going to get her New Years Kiss from Shuri,” Peter told him. 

“And I suppose your unreasonably cheerful demeanor is because you found someone to kiss you at the countdown then,” said MJ as she returned. 

“Nope. I’m happy alone thank you very much.” He wasn’t about to tell her how much he wanted to kiss Harley at midnight. His feelings were well hidden, and that was that. 

“Damn. I thought you and Harley had finally pulled out of your asses and gotten around to doing something about all of your unresolved tension.”

Harley spluttered. “We don’t have-”

“Yes you do,” chorused Ned and MJ. 

“We have to watch you flirt day in and day out during school. I think we know,” said Ned. “It’s gross.”

“And I’m determining that you’re grumpy because you didn’t have the guts to ask Betty to come,” Harley said. “Why can’t y’all just accept that me and Peter are friends and nothing more?”

“You don’t treat your friends like that dude.”

“Then you’re not doing something right.”

“We’re just not doing  _ each other _ like you and Peter are, Harley.” 

Peter squawked. “MJ!”

“I said what I said.”

The silence was dense for a moment until Ned broke it. “There’s still a few hours until midnight. Lets play some games.”

Within moments they were playing bad party games. They broke down into giggles every other minute, and the atmosphere was comfortable. 

Around 11:30pm, Ned suggested Truth or Dare. 

“Dude, we’re bound to the tower. How’s dare gonna work?” Harley asked. 

“We’ll figure it out.”

He was met by a mix of ‘yeah okay’ and ‘checks out’ and a truly impressive raised eyebrow from MJ. 

Naturally Ned challenged MJ first. She chose truth and then blatantly lied, so nothing was amiss. MJ turned to Peter.

“Dare. Let’s see what you got.”

“I dare you to kiss Harley. On the mouth. None of the cheek stuff.”

“Umm. I mean. Harley, would that make you uncomfortable?”

“Oh a man who asks first. Consent really is sexy.”

“You’re deflecting, Harley.” 

“...alright. Fuck it. Kiss me.”

Peter gasped. “So demanding. Power bottom much?”

“You’re all talk,” Harley told him. “Just use,” he fluttered his eyelashes, “your  _ actions _ .”

And with that, they were kissing. 

It was everything Peter thought it would be and more. Harley tasted sweet like the soda he’d drank earlier, and he was pushing into it more than what Peter was expecting him to. For a brief moment, he almost believed that Harley felt something for him in return. 

Slowly, they pulled back. Had the lighting changed, or had Harley’s eyes really gotten darker? It must be a trick of the light, it has to be. Harley would never-

But he did. He bridged the distance between them once more to chase the soft feeling of Peter’s lips against his. 

“We’ll leave you two to talk,” said MJ. She sounded smug. “C’mon Ned.” 

“So…” said Peter when they finally stopped. “I kinda sorta maybe have feelings for you?”   
  


“S’at a question? Because I kinda sorta maybe have feelings for you too, dumbass.”

“Good. Great actually!”

“You’re pissed that MJ realized for us first?”

“Yeah. I wanted to ask you out on my own.”

Harley nodded and they went silent. “Wanna rub it in her face at the stroke of midnight?”

“...Is it too early to say I love you?”

“Nah.” 

  
When they did kiss at midnight, Peter finally realized  _ Oh, so this is why they call it the roaring 20’s _ , although that may just be the blood rushing to his cheeks combined with MJ screaming into a pillow. It's the thought that counts. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
